


Monster

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar HATES that song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/U- Modern day, reality

“Larrrrk, make them shut it off.” Briar’s grey-green eyes were pleading as he begged with his foster-mom. The girls he lived with (obnoxious, over-privileged, spoiled rotten) were at it again. “I’m trying to do homework.”

Lark laughed at him and patted his shoulder. “All right, all right.”

Going to negotiate with Daja, Sandry, and Tris, Lark shook her head. This group kept her and Rosie on their toes, that was for sure. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another, and now that they were all starting high school this year… oh how the time went.

Sometimes, living with the four of them was comparable to a circus. Then Lark grinned. Nevermind, she’d been there, done that. None of their foster-children were up for walking a tight-rope. At least, not yet.


End file.
